


One Direction: Immortals

by TheKrakenLord69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrakenLord69/pseuds/TheKrakenLord69
Summary: Your standard "One Direction are actually monsters and they inexplicably fall in love with random girls they meet out of nowhere" type story.At this point, the story is only being written for a friend of mine, I don't even like 1D stuff or anything from the split up guys anymore personally. I know it's rather cringy, believe me, but everyone's gotta have a self-serving story or two at some point.That being said, while I ask that you take it easy on this story (cringe is kind of the point), criticism and feedback is always welcome.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Closing my blue eyes, I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep. A cool breeze ruffled my hair, dark as the night sky that hung overhead. The sound of woodland animals nearby had become calming, like a lullaby. Distant howls, birdsong and rustles in the undergrowth worked wonders to lull me to sleep. The leaves upon my branch were as good a pillow as any that could be found in the forest...

My name is Morgan. In the time this story plays out, I am twenty-one, but before I begin I would like to make it clear that no, I am not human. Most people in this story aren't. I don't truly know my parents – even today – my only memory of them in this timeline is of when I was a lot younger. I am an immortal, one of the hundreds still alive today. There used to be thousands, millions perhaps, as widely spread as humans, but like with most things you humans simply can't accept what you do not understand. And after many, many years, I bet you thought we were all wiped out. 

But you were dead wrong. 

I myself am a mixed-breed, half demonic and half werewolf, or now commonly known as just _wolf_. Apparently hybrids are rather uncommon nowadays, but maybe that's why I live alone in the forest, right? Well... not totally alone. 

Temporarily giving up on sleeping, I opened my eyes again with a sigh, and shifted on my branch to get a look at the silver necklace lying at the base of the old oak in which I lie. Which the truest mother I ever really had, now lay buried beneath. She had passed when I was still sixteen, but it was thanks to her love and kindness that I'm even around today. Amelia, her name was. And hell, I even have her to thank for my Irish accent! Though she claims it was pure luck, and that I must hail from the Isles myself, you'd find it funny how easy it is to pick up an accent from whomever raises you. She would always tell me that she had wanted her own children, but even after she gathered the courage to share her heart with a human male, she was unable to bear a child, and certainly not for lack of _effort_. The human left her soon after her inability was made known, and she left, heartbroken, in a self-imposed exile into the woods. 

There, she used her own abilities as a werewolf to survive on her own, only venturing into towns for what she could not hunt, grow or scavenge by herself. Amelia told me that one night, however, she was awoken by the deep and mournful cries of a wolf-brother, and assuming he was injured, she rushed to investigate. Instead, she only found me as a baby, haphazardly wrapped in cloth, otherwise naked and screaming amongst the leaf-litter. The only sentimental thing left behind was the writing on the cloth, reading the word 'Morgan'. She had called me a gift from the heavens then, and every night since, up until the night she passed from a persistent cold.

She had taught me to walk, talk, read, write, and even provide for myself, hunting, gathering or stealing what I needed (and **only** what I _needed_ , as she reminded me often) just as Amelia had. After such kindness, I could never just let myself fall into sadness and wither away after her death; I promised myself, and Amelia, that I _would_ press on. 

The memories of Amelia, both sweet and painful, had soon enough started to drag me back toward the serenity of sleep, only for a loud and drawn out howl to echo across the forest, waking me with a start and nearly sending me tumbling out of the tree. Sure, wolves weren't really uncommon to come across, maybe just a nuisance, but this howl couldn't be from some mortal beast. I could sense the _power_ behind it, even hear the unique cadence of a personal voice behind the cry; it had to be another immortal, I was sure of it. With a huff, I leaped down from my branch, picking up Amelia's necklace and tying it around my own neck, and then set off to find the source of the howl. 

Though I ran toward the sound, I still knew to be stealthy and careful. I'd be able to hold my own against a normal animal, probably even most humans, but a fully-grown – and male, if my senses were correct – werewolf? Now that would be a serious problem. I was young and inexperienced; I still had never even had my first shift! This wolf could potentially tear me to shreds before I even spoke. Caution was necessary, and so as I finally reached the beast, I hid behind the nearest tree. My heart hammered in my chest as I gazed upon the great creature before me.

It was indeed a male, a massive wolf with dark brown fur. He stood upon two legs, though it was clear by his build that he'd need to run on all fours, and his head was thrown back in the middle of another howl that near shook the ground beneath my feet. If it came to it, if this wolf decided he was going to claim this area as his own, there was clearly no arguing the matter. I growled under my breath, frustrated at the thought of being forced to leave, but figured it would be best to just go quietly. So, I turned to head off. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, and I froze in place as a twig snapped beneath my foot. 

Immediately, the wolf paused, his golden eyes snapping toward me. He blinked once, then twice, as still as I was, then slowly dropped to all fours, approaching me with slow steps. Now, being half wolf myself – and naturally feeling closer to my wolfish blood than demonic – I knew to take my instincts, even primal ones, seriously, and right now they were screaming at me to stay still, calm, and meet his gaze evenly. So, I complied, blue eyes meeting golden, and forced myself to relax under his stare. He looked on, unblinking, still as a statue, and I blinked once or twice to relieve the tension. I was hardly going to try and act dominant right now, after all. 

Soon enough, the tension faded, and the wolf visibly relaxed as well. A curious gleam seemed to shine within the depths of his eyes, before I could open my mouth to say anything, he rose back to his full height, closed his eyes and winced. He was shifting! It only took a few moments, telling me that this was far from his first shift, but I watched in awe as his fur seemed to recede into his flesh, his bones contracting and shrinking as his body rapidly changed. Before too long, a young adult male stood before me, naked except for a pair of ragged shorts. I was too shocked to realize this latter note though. 

As I previously mentioned, I had been into towns before, and believe me, you humans seem like you do everything in your power to present your media in every possible nook and cranny of the streets. Everywhere I looked, there were posters, newspapers, televisions, advertisements, people talking about what they'd just seen on those same advertisements, it's crazy. And the thing I heard about almost endlessly? Music. Human females, in particular, seemed to be constantly raving and screaming about a big _boy-band_ called **_One Direction_** , and even I spent some time a little interested in them. For one, Niall's accent reminded me of Amelia. But it was a phase soon grown out of, and for the most part, forgotten. 

And yet here, standing before me in the flesh, having just shifted from a wolf, was Liam Payne. And then, a bit too suddenly, Liam's near-nakedness caught up to me and I let out a squeak, covering my eyes with a soft “Oh, god” whispered. 

A soft chuckle was his first reaction, but I didn't move my hands to get a look at his expression. “Uhm, sorry,” he murmured “I thought you'd be sort of used to it? You're a wolf too, aren't you? Our scent is pretty well-noticeable. Besides, usually a _guy_ can pull off being topless.”

“Obviously not used to it yet, no. It's still weird to me,” I huffed in reply, my cheeks burning. “I am, though. But I've never shifted before, so I probably don't fully count as one yet.”

“I take it you're pretty sheltered, huh? And you _count_ whether you use the benefits or not,” Liam let out a snort. “Okay, so, if you haven't shifted before, why are you out here in the forest, at night? It's not exactly safe for a young girl out here.” 

I bit my lip, hesitating, and doing my best not to snap at that last part. I've done pretty well at keeping myself safe so far! “I live out here, have since I was a baby, and managed alone since I was sixteen, so I think I'm just fine, _thanks_.”

Liam fell silent after that, and stayed that way. So long in fact, that I had to remove my hand from my eyes just to make sure he was still there. _Just look him in the eyes Morgan, focus on the eyes. Those... cute chocolate-brown eyes... damn it._ Did it have to be Liam I meet out here? He might not have the advantage of a shared accent, but even I had to concede that there was a reason girls went _crazy_ over the lad.

I only snapped out of my innermost thoughts upon realizing that Liam had closed the distance between us, eyes narrowed in concern. “You actually live in the forest? So, do you have family around?” as my eyes glazed over with pain, he nodded slowly, “I'm sorry. Listen, whether you can manage or not, I can't just leave you out here alone. Come on, I'll take you back to mine; we'll get you a proper meal and bed, how's that sound?” 

I simply gaped at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Well well, what a few thousand teenage girls wouldn't give to be in my position. Nevertheless, famous or not, the idea of being taken back to this man's house, having just met him in the forest, didn't quite appeal to my more cautious instincts, so I raised my hands and took a step back. “I uh.. Thank you, but really, I'll be fi- **woAH?!** ”

Before I'd even finished my sentence, Liam had swooped in and wrapped his arms around my waist, then lifted me over his shoulder effortlessly. Well, I was right about avoiding a fight with him. It took less than half the time for him to shift back into his wolf self as it had to do the opposite minutes ago, and before I knew it, I was squealing and holding on to clumps of brown fur, the ground a blur beneath Liam's massive paws. _I did not feel safe_. I could barely tell which direction we were now heading in, but it felt as though he ran for over an hour. Just how far away did he live? Why would he wander so far from home in the first place? I wanted to clutch the necklace that bounced wildly around my neck, to drink in the sense of comfort and familiarity it always provided, but there was no way I was going to let go of Liam while he raced through the woods like this. 

The wind burned my face and made my eyes water, so perhaps subconsciously I nuzzled my face into the dark brown fur. I could feel the powerful muscles rippling beneath his pelt, straining with each long stride until suddenly, he slowed to a stop. A cold nose gently nudged my arm, and I slowly slid off of Liam's back, rubbing the water from my eyes and hoping to warm up my face. Looking around, I honestly didn't see why we'd stopped. We were still in the forest, that much I could tell, but there were no houses, no town, not even a tent. “Okay, you've dragged me out this far. What's the deal?” 

Liam only responded once he'd shifted once again. He stretched his limbs, seemingly only exhilarated by the run. Then, he nodded to the space behind me, “the house it hidden, to keep outsiders away. Take another look.” 

Frowning slightly, I obliged and turned around... And there before me, previously unseen, stood the largest house I'd ever seen. It would be far more accurate to say that it was a mansion, honestly; dark bricks made up the majority of the structure, accented with white framing, door and ledges. Despite it's size, it actually looked pretty welcoming. “Uh, wow,” I murmured, “this is.. wow. How do you manage to _hide_ it?!

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Liam grinned, stepping up beside me. “It's one of the benefits of living with demons, I guess. I'm not about to just invite a stranger into my home, though. My name is Liam, Liam Payne. Nice to meet you,” he held out a hand, smiling encouragingly. 

“But you're happy to pick one up and drag them to your home?” I cocked an eyebrow, waiting a moment before saying any more. “Your reputation gets around, Liam,” I half-smiled in turn, hesitantly shaking his hand. “I'm Morgan. Just Morgan. So, I guess now we pretty well know all there is to know about each other.”

Figures, his smile remained but he didn't mention bringing me here again. “There's more to me than just One Direction, and I'm sure there's more to you that hasn't come up yet.” His smile finally faltered, “for one, there's something you haven't told me yet. You're not _just_ wolf, are you?” 

Ah, there it was. I'd almost forgotten about that for a hot second. “Mh, no, I'm not. I have demonic blood as well. How could you tell? I get that you can smell wolf in me, but..” 

“That probably boils down to the fact that I already live with two demons, so believe me, I know it when I smell it,” he gave my shoulder a few hearty pats, ignoring me as I glared at the spot where he'd touched me. “You might've guessed, but I'm not alone. Four other guys live here, and my sister. She's probably already listening to us behind the front door.” At just that moment, a loud bang sounded from behind the aforementioned door, followed by a line of swearing from multiple voices, one male and one female. Liam sighed at this, but said nothing of it. “Alright, let's head in. It's freezing out here!”

The moment we made it to the doorstep, the door swung open to reveal a young woman, presumably around my age, with fiery red hair and blue eyes. She wore a scowl on her face, arms folded in front of her chest. Behind her, a man with dark, wispy brown locks and soft blue eyes sat on his rear, an unhappy frown plastered to his face as he rubbed his forehead. That must have been what the noise was. 

“Liam, who the hell is **she?** ” the red-head spat, eyes locked onto me even as she spoke. _Well, she didn't look very welcoming._

“And who the hell are **_you?_** ” I growled back, already goaded on by her tone alone, “did you mention a maid or something, Liam? I don't remember.”

The girl looked as if smoke were about to billow out of her ears at that, but the man on his butt quickly pulled himself back to his feet, elbowing her gently. “C'mon now Rebecca, be nice, you two _just_ met. Why don't we all go inside and chat, huh?” Dimly, I noticed that he had now rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. 

Slowly, she sighed and nodded. “Yeah, alright Louis. Liam, get to explaining,” she gestured with a wave of her hand for him to follow, and Liam thankfully ushered me in with him. 

Liam had paused, however, right beside Louis. I barely caught the words “don't _persuade_ my sister,” and a slight glare in his eyes before the moment was over.

Louis merely smiled and nodded, murmuring, "relax bud, I'm not Harry," before following us.

As I stepped into the living room, I was greeted by the sight of _Harry Styles_ , _Zayn Malik_ , and _Niall Horan_ , all spread out comfortably on a big red couch. They perked up when we entered, but made no effort to move. Mercifully, Liam dragged me down with him as he settled upon a black couch opposite the other; Louis and Rebecca flopped down on the other side. All was silent for a _painfully_ long few moments, before Niall suddenly groaned, rolled his eyes and shifted about, pulling a dark grey shirt out from behind his back and tossing it to Liam, muttering all the while. 

“Thank you,” Liam replied flatly, his tone practically screaming _took you long enough._ Once he'd put it on, he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the couch. “Much better. Alright. Guys, Rebecca, this is Morgan, I met her out in the forest. She's a wolf-sister,” he glanced at me, a thoughtful expression on his face. I was surprised, to say the least, that he did not mention my being a hybrid, but I wasn't about to correct him. 

“Hi,” I waved awkwardly, and only feeling the tension begin to fade when Louis enthusiastically waved back, “Uhm, nice to meet you all?” Quite suddenly, Niall sat up in his seat, looking a little bit more interested. _Bit biased to the accent are we, buddy_? Zayn seemed completely apathetic, Louis kept his bright expression but said nothing, Liam was facing his sister's glare with a sheepish smile, and Harry... was he _glaring_ at me? 

I went to open my mouth and question it when Harry suddenly spoke, perhaps a bit louder than necessary, as if intentionally cutting me off. “Okay. So, Liam, _why's_ she here? Were you inviting her to stay?” 

Liam narrowed his eyes before replying, but he seemed almost hesitant, “Yes, I think so. She said she's always lived in the forest, so it's not like she has a home to go back to. I'm not about to send her back out there.”

Harry grunted with a nod, but I had already turned to face Liam, “You _really_ don't need to do that, you just met me, the last thing I want to do is put you out-”

“Believe me, we have plenty of room.” Liam went on. “We can even make up one of the spare rooms as your own tomorrow morning, it's just for tonight that we need to make different arrangements-” 

“She can stay in my room for the night,” Harry shrugged, eyes half closed in an expression mirroring boredom. To my confusion, Louis elbowed him in the side, and the two shared a _look_ before Harry looked back to Liam, expression unchanged. 

Once again, Liam looked unsure, “Maybe it'd be best if she take mine for the night, Harry...” 

From her seat, Rebecca let out a snort, “I'd rather she take my bed than yours, Liam.”

“I could just sleep on the couch, y'know,” I offered, but was largely ignored, “can't possibly be any worse than a _tree_?” 

“Best thing you've said so far,” Rebecca muttered agreement. I sighed and contained a huff. 

“Nope,” Harry finally grinned, “I offered _first_ , so she can take _mine_.”

I groaned, holding my head in both hands in an effort to bottle up the frustration. Every fiber of my being strained as I spoke again, intent on keeping a polite tone. It, uh.. didn't really work. “Look, honestly none of this is necessary, I don't care where it is, a bed, a tree or the floor, but I'm... let's go with exhausted.” 

Harry scoffed, then stood up and stretched. “It is getting pretty late. What d'ya say I take you up to the room now?” I noticed the smirk he cast Liam, and the apparent look of rage on Rebecca's face, but in all honesty I couldn't have cared less in that moment. All I did was mumble agreement and thanks, rising to my feet as well. 

“Right...” Liam muttered behind me. He stood, then put a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned to face him he was smiling again. “It's been good to meet you, Morgan. Like I said, we'll get you your own room sorted out tomorrow, alright? Then I'll show you around, or something. Sleep well.”

Half-smiling, I nodded. “I know I've been pretty reluctant, but I do appreciate all your kindness, Liam. I dunno how, but I'll make it up to you guys, yeah? Thanks again.” I paused, biting my lip as I fell unsure of what to do now. Amelia always demanded a hug before sleeping. Is that a normal thing? Thankfully, the sound of Harry's shoes heading up the staircase caught my attention, and I bolted after him, relieved. 

“Just up on the right here,” Harry murmured as we passed several rooms in the upstairs hallway, all labeled with a name on the door. Zayn, Louis, Niall, Rebecca, Liam.. finally, we reached the last two rooms, in the area, one bare and one with Harry's label. He pushed open the door, and stood aside as I walked in. Unsurprisingly, it was generously furnished, with darker colors dominating the scheme of the room. A few books lay open upon a luxurious-looking chair in the corner, and there were some articles of clothing scattered here and there, but otherwise the room was kept clean and in order. In the center, beneath a window to the forest outside, was a bed that looked as if it had been built by the Gods, and upon touching the sheets... felt like those same Gods had spun the silk _themselves_. 

Harry must have heard my awe-struck coos, since I heard him chuckle not a moment later. As I turned around to scowl at him though, a large black shirt slapped me in the face. “You're only sleeping in it, so you should be right,” Harry grinned as I pulled the shirt off of my head, “there's a bathroom connected to the room from the left door. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Night.” He'd gestured to a door on the left side of the room, but then turned and headed out before I could even reply. 

“Th-thank you!” I called, confused and surprisingly wary. No response came. Looking around for one last moment, I hesitantly made my way into the bathroom to take a shower before diving right into that heavenly bed. The thought that it might be awkward to sleep in another person's bed, a man no less, did occur to me, but I did my best to push it aside. Seriously, I know I've been dwelling on that thing, but it really was glorious. Most of my bathing usually consisted of carefully-timed dips in a secluded river, but I had used a shower before, believe it or not. Nevertheless, the hot water felt like liquid _heaven_ as it coursed over my skin, and I am not ashamed to admit to a few involuntary moans slipping past my lips. I could really get used to living in a house! 

As I finally left the steaming shower, I let out a breathy sigh, feeling fresher than I ever remember feeling before or since. The shirt Harry had given me was indeed large and baggy, and it might as well have been a dress; why did he even have it? It'd be too big even for Liam! It wasn't unpleasant though, and I near danced my way toward the bed, calling to me with promises of the most wondrous sleep I'd ever have. 

I smiled upon finally noticing a glass of water left on the table beside the bed, how thoughtful! I took a sip and then left it, and as I slid under the covers, a long sigh of contentment left me. I felt for the necklace still around my neck, thankful that I'd had the foresight to take it off before getting in the shower. Carefully I took it off again, then placed it upon the bedside table, rolling over to admire it as I fell asleep. I smiled as I saw my reflection in the silver. “Would you ever have expected to see me in a place like _this_ , Amelia?” I murmured, laughing to myself. As my eyes drifted closed, I almost swore I could've seen two red, glowing orbs in the shadows of the room, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I was too tired to let myself worry over my mind playing tricks on me.


	2. Chapter Two (Explicit)

For as long as I can remember, I have never really had any dreams; at least, none that were _memorable_ enough for me to think about once I'd woken up. That night was different, though whether it was because of Liam taking me in or simple coincidence, I still don't know. But the one image that will never leave my mind, is that of my parents. They were surrounded in shadow, their forms blurred and their features unseen to me, but I knew, crazy as it sounds, that it was them. Thinking back, I assume I couldn't see their features because my brain simply didn't have the information on what they looked like, but back then I was nothing but frustrated. 

The taller of the two forms, my father, seemed to be reaching out to me, trying to beckon me closer while my mother stood still. My father cried out to me then, but his words were lost to me, sounding as if I were listening to them while submerged under water. Still, I tried to reach out too, but I couldn't even move from my position. Anger, confusion and sadness boiled over within me, and I screamed aloud, “why did you leave me?! Why can't I reach you?!” But mother remained stoic, even turning her back to me, whilst father's words were still unintelligible.

Suddenly, their forms began to recede into the shadows, leaving me alone in the darkness. I screamed again, a wordless cry of loneliness and betrayal. Even through my cries, I could feel that something was wrong, not in the dream, but back in the waking world. My body itself felt... **_wrong_**. As I slowly awoke, the feeling intensified, but my senses were clearly groggy from sleep. But more so than they should've been. I usually lived in the forest, I had to be a swift-riser in case something snuck up on me, why was I still so dazed? 

And that was when I heard a very familiar voice, though it sounded distant in my current state. 

“ ** _Fuck_** , you're waking up quicker than I thought you... ugh, doesn't matter,” Harry, it was definitely Harry. My heart sank at his tone, but I still couldn't open my eyes to see what was wrong. The feeling that had awoken me though, made the situation _frightfully_ clear. 

“Nghh... Harry?” I murmured, my lethargic voice really not expressing my slowly building fear. “What... what's happening?” I knew exactly what was happening. I could feel Harry's breath on my neck, and the prick of sharp nails – claws – digging into my hip. There was pressure between my thighs that I'd never known, but _understood perfectly_. 

To my further fear, Harry only laughed abrasively. I felt his hand suddenly slide up my stomach, lingering on one breast for a moment before continuing it's path, and eventually settling upon my throat. “Playing dumb, are we? Expect me to believe some dumb forest-slut doesn't know how it feels to be felt up and fucked?” His grip on my throat tightened as he spoke, “how 'bout I _remind_ you, huh?” 

Finally, my eyes wearily opened, but I wish they hadn't. Harry was glaring into my eyes, his own darkened red, and a twisted smile stretched across his face. Try as I might, his clenching hand kept me from pleading he stop, but it did nothing to contain the choked scream that tore through my throat when he thrust himself into me, and I felt my hymen tear without a moment's preparation. The pain itself was one thing, the disgust, fear and mental-anguish was far worse. 

“Shit,” Harry let out a snort, followed by a few soft groans, “guess I'm wrong. Ah well, I'm doing you a favor then, you might as well get to feel it once, right?” Slowly he withdrew, and I was stupid enough to believe for a moment that he would stop, but in the next heartbeat he had slammed his full length back inside me, pressing his hips against my thighs for a moment before going again. And again, and again. 

He seemed to enjoy tormenting me even more than the act itself, giving me no time to adjust to each intrusion nor heal from the initial penetration, but I guess my blood did some good in lubrication. As my strength oh-so-slowly returned, I struggled harder and harder, until Harry suddenly paused and squeezed my throat so hard I saw black spots before my eyes, and only when I stopped moving did he lessen his force slightly and continue to thrust. Tears fell freely down my cheeks, and I closed my eyes tightly to try and block out the horrendous sight of Harry raping me. Why was he doing this? What did I do? Where was Liam, or Louis, Rebecca for fuck's sake, I couldn't care less, someone! 

Only when Harry's pace began to quicken and his grunts increase did I truly struggle again, as the realization of what that could mean fully hit me. He chuckled through his panting however, and as soon as I realized that what I was doing only hastened his climax, it came. Another strangled cry left me, and I trembled beneath him as I felt his seed _invade_ me, fresh sobs falling on deaf ears. Harry did nothing to hide his pleasure, giving a few slow thrusts as he finished, and even pressing his forehead against mine, a gesture that might have otherwise been sweet. 

“Hah, now that was something,” he laughed breezily, but did not yet move, “damn, you really got to crying when I came. Don't worry, you're not gonna get knocked up.” When I dared look at him again however, my eyes widened. The look in his eyes earlier had been horrifying, but now he looked absolutely manic, and it only looked worse when his grip on my throat tightened again, this time without letting up, _“you won't get the **chance**.”_

To be honest, with how _broken_ I felt, I might not have minded being dead in that moment. My eyes shut tight as I struggled to breath, to convince my aching body to fight back, but it was pointless. Even after Harry's hand suddenly left my throat, the sounds of furniture crashing all around me sounded distant, just like within my dream. Voices, mostly male, rang out in varying tones; shock, confusion, sheer fury, but there was no identifying them. At least, not until I felt a comforting warmth spread throughout my body, slowly clearing my head and bringing me closer to the world of consciousness. 

When I opened my eyes, Niall's worried face stared back at me, and I immediately shrunk backwards, “stay away from me!” I hissed, trying to sound threatening, though my body still ached and resisted every move I made. Tears still blurred my vision, but I could hear a savage series of snarls and screeches outside the room. 

Niall paused, but his voice was soft when he spoke, “Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya. _Promise_.” Somehow, I felt a little more relaxed at his tone, and made no move to struggle when he shifted closer and gently tilted my head back to get a look at my neck. “Shit, Liam was right on time, huh.. Don't worry, you're gonna be alright. But let's get you the outta this room, okay?” Again, I made no effort to move, and after a moment Niall simply hoisted me up in his arms, carrying my slack form out of Harry's room. 

As we went, I caught a glimpse of Liam at the bottom of the staircase, his wolf-form growling viciously as he shook his head back and fourth. It took me a moment to realize that he had sunk his teeth into _Harry's_ shoulder, and was shaking his friend about like a rag-doll; blood coated both men, and more flowed freely from Harry's wounds, leading me to suspect that he was definitely the most damaged of the two. Not that I was worried, obviously. He wasn't screeching _enough_ as far as I was concerned. 

I was dimly aware that Niall had brought me into Liam's room now, where Rebecca already sat on his bed. This time around she wasn't scowling, nor did she look pleased to see me suffering, her expression was almost blank. As soon as Niall let me down on the bed, I shifted away from him and Rebecca both, wanting to have as little physical contact as possible. Now, Rebecca frowned a bit in clear annoyance, but didn't yet speak. 

“Your throat might be a bit sore for awhile, Harry near crushed your windpipe for a minute there. But I've healed the worst of the damage,” Niall sat beside Rebecca, looking surprisingly awkward and unsure of the situation. “Harry... usually wouldn't do something like that, _ever_. He's been weird ever since a break-up not long ago, and we've all noticed that he's been strange around girls in particular, but...” he glanced at Rebecca, then back to me, “what happened this morning... that's a first.” 

I wasn't even sure how to respond to that, so I didn't. Instead, I merely hugged my knees close to my form, trying not to tremble. I still felt so... gross, and disgusted, even if the pain had mostly faded. “Thank you, for the healing,” I finally managed to murmur. 

Apparently satisfied with what little thanks I gave, Rebecca reached for the glass of water I hadn't previously noticed on the bedside table. With it came a small pill, and she offered both to me with what looked like a semblance of pity. “Here. With any luck, pregnancy won't be an issue.” Hesitantly, I took both, but I could only stare at the pill at first. “Plan-B, it's called. The box is around here somewhere, if you don't trust me.” 

“Trust is a _strong_ word,” I muttered, “but thank you, again.” After hesitating a moment more, I reluctantly took the pill and drained the glass of water. Whether it was something he'd usually do or not, Harry's actions had been bad enough; I wasn't sure I could live with having a child from him after such a thing. Having a child at all was an _outlandish_ thought as it stands. Another thought altogether hit me then. Where were Louis and Zayn? I hadn't seen or heard them once all morning. “Hey, uh, where are the others? I saw Liam out there, but-”

“The **fuck** is going on in here?” 

Ah, wonderful timing. Zayn's voice rose above the noise in the living-room, and Louis' voice soon echoed it. As Liam presumably got to explaining, Niall shrugged. “Liam asked them to get some stuff for your room, it was meant to be a surprise, but somehow I don't think surprises are _appropriate_ right now.” 

A minute later, Liam appeared at the doorway, clothes slightly torn and blood coating much of the shirt covering his chest, but apart from some slight panting he looked perfectly fine. “Harry is to _stay_ in his own room until further notice, don't even bother to heal him, let his body work _itself_ out,” his voice was rough and clearly strained, as though he were struggling to contain his anger even now. His expression shifted to concern when he looked at me, however. Then to sadness, then _guilt_. “Morgan... I'm so sorry, I should've known something like this would happen, especially with how he was acting last night.” 

“I hardly think it's your fault,” Rebecca huffed, incredulous, but Niall nudged her gently, only to pull her up with him as he headed for the door. 

“I think we'll go check the damage and clean up anyway. Morgan's fine, just don't make her talk too much.” And with that, he near dragged a grumbling Rebecca out of the room, leaving Liam to approach the bed and sit down where Niall previously had. 

“I don't blame _you_ , really,” I murmured, not meeting his eyes. Tears welled at the edge of my vision nonetheless, and I struggled to contain them. 

“Still.” Liam murmured back. Then, slowly, he shifted closer and draped one arm over my shoulder. Now, true, I still didn't want to be touched, but there was no hesitation before I _threw_ myself against Liam's chest, openly sobbing into his shirt. He paused, probably shocked and confused, but eventually wrapped both arms around my trembling form. “It's alright, it's _alright_ ,” he whispered, and it was a wonder I could hear him through my crying, “I promise, it'll be okay, nothing like that will ever happen again. I won't let it.” 

It was then that it first began, the first spark of trust and affection between us, I can still remember exactly how it felt. It sounds stupid, I know, but I believed that he wasn't going to let it happen again, I believed that Liam could and would protect me, and I believed that he wanted to, though why is something I still can't tell you. Something just drew us both together, and in that moment I _welcomed_ it, even if I didn't understand it. 

“P-promise?” I whispered in one of the few breaks between sobs, though still stuttering and shaking like a young child. 

_“Cross my heart,”_ Liam affirmed, stroking my back with one hand. 

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, Liam holding me as my sobs slowly ceased into shuddering sniffles, then a light sleep, but when I awoke he still hadn't left me. My cheeks flushed as I gazed up at him, gently pulling away. “Uhm, sorry...” 

“Don't be,” Liam stretched, but a soft smile remained upon his face. “After what happened, you could've used some comfort. Feeling any better?” 

I returned the smile then, if only slightly. “A little. Sort of. Not really. I feel awful, Liam...” 

His smile faltered into a frown, “I'll bet. Sorry.” Suddenly, he grimaced as he looked me over, “you're still wearing... his...” a sigh, “a shower and some new clothes should help though. I don't know how good they'll be, but I got Zayn and Louis to get you some stuff. You look about Rebecca's size, so...”

I raised a brow at that. “Look? That's... not _really_ how it works, but thanks, you guys didn't have to do that. I don't exactly have much of a style, so I doubt it'll be a problem.”

**So this is where I'm up to, but the friend I was writing this for, reeeeeaaaally isn't a friend anymore. Soooooo, I don't have much reason to continue.**

**I'll leave what's currently here up. For those who might have somehow been enjoying this, I'm sorry.**


End file.
